


Disparate Youth

by Mocrak (Cancer)



Series: Weekend!prompt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Community - Freeform, Derek Feels, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kind of slow build, weekend!prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Mocrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek no habla mucho cuando están en el jeep, pero a veces discuten sobre malas películas viejas y los todavía peores remakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparate Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic del multifandom weekend!prompt de la comunidad de ficker_time en LJ.  
> [http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html]
> 
> Título: Disparate Youth  
> Palabras: 6,442  
> Reto: 1 (series)  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Al parecer tengo problemas con la semántica o algo, y en algunas partes los tiempos están un poco movidos pero espero que se entienda cómo va la cosa. Si no se entiende, no duden en decirme/preguntar.  
> Sin betear, todos los errores son míos.

Cuando Derek le ve por primera vez es el día que están intentando escapar de la policía, de los Argent, y quizá tener suerte de atrapar al alfa en el camino. No tienen suerte. Terminan escondiendo el camaro en el bosque y yendo a pie a la casa de Stiles porque ese es el último lugar en que alguien podría esperar que estuvieran; el sheriff está ahí afuera buscando a Derek y no volverá hasta el mediodía siguiente y la mamá de Scott está trabajando el turno de noche.  
Es la primera vez que Derek usa la puerta principal de esa casa y se quita los zapatos al entrar porque el sheriff va a saber si alguien más estuvo ahí; hubiera sido mejor usar la ventana, piensa, si de cualquier modo iban a llegar directo a la habitación de Stiles, pero Stiles se niega a subir por la ventana a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, incluso si lo hace más veces de las que va a admitir jamás. 

Scott se sienta en la cama, Derek en la silla del escritorio, y están discutiendo un mejor método para evadir a la ley y quizá alguna forma de detener al alfa cuando Stiles se saca la camiseta entre oración y oración, y Scott le está dando media espalda pero Derek le tiene de frente. 

Derek se dice que no es el hecho de que Stiles sea una chica, porque no es la primera vez que ve a una chica desnuda y Stiles le está dando la espalda; se sorprende porque tiene meses de conocerla y siempre ha sido extremadamente cuidadosa con la cantidad de piel que deja ver; quizá no intencionalmente, después de todo es una chica en el equipo de lacrosse y a veces durante las reuniones de equipo tienen que compartir vestidores porque es ahí donde está la oficina del entrenador. Se dice que es eso, no el pudor, porque Stiles tiene ¿dieciséis?, ¿diecisiete?, ¿dieciséis y medio? Y Derek tiene un poco más de decencia que eso, incluso si hasta ahora a tomado algunas decisiones terribles en ese territorio. 

Corrieron toda la preserva y casi no escapan de los cazadores y Stiles está sudando toda la piel entre los omóplatos. Su sujetador es deportivo, gris, y no es de algodón así que lo jala un poco de las orillas para darle espacio a respirar antes de ponerse una playera limpia. O no limpia. Desde donde Derek está huele a cama, tibio, probablemente ha dormido con ella ya un par de veces y Scott está diciendo algo sobre Allison pero Derek dejó de prestarle atención cuando la conversación comenzó a parecerle inútil.  
Stiles usa bóxer, son ajustados, se le asoman por debajo del pantalón y probablemente son de esa clase, imitación de ropa interior de hombre, que a Laura le parecía corriente y de mal gusto cada vez que él la acompañaba de compras y que, por ende, Derek nunca imaginó que podría ser atractiva; pero Stiles estira la columna para ponerse la camiseta, se le forman ligeros hoyuelos en la base de la espalda, se le ajusta el pantalón sutilmente, y cuando se da la vuelta, algo dentro de Derek se lamenta de que esté vestida de nuevo; algo que quiere saber secretos a los que no tiene derecho, pero sería estúpido mentirse y decir que no le da curiosidad; que Stiles es una chica, le da curiosidad.  
No es que sea especialmente masculina, pero corre todo el día y le gusta sentirse cómoda; no es la clase de chica que usa vestidos porque es la clase de chica que sube por las ventanas. 

Derek debe estar haciendo una cara. La gente puede pensar que él tiene completo control de su cara todo el tiempo pero no es así. Debe estar haciendo algún gesto porque cuando Stiles se gira, aprieta los labios y el corazón se le acelera un segundo, como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, que estuvo semi-desnuda frente a Derek Hale. No que Derek haya pensado que lo hacía intencionalmente, pero Stiles decide ignorarlo y sentarse junto a Scott, quizá porque Derek no la está mirando incluso si lo estaba haciendo hace medio segundo, ella no lo sabe.

Scott no parece ni un poco mortificado, incluso si Stiles atenta a darle un ligero golpe en el hombro en reproche, quizá por no recordarle que no estaban solos.  
Scott. Scott probablemente la ha visto en ropa interior más veces de las que puede contar. Scott es el hermano que Stiles nunca tuvo. Scott la podría ver desnuda y seguirla mirando como si nada hubiera pasado. Derek sabe porque él se sabe de memoria los tres lunares que Laura tenía en la nalga izquierda, porque cuando estaban pequeños le llamaba El Triángulo de las Bermudas y Laura le decía que era un tonto. 

Tal vez lo era. Tal vez nunca dejó de serlo. 

Derek duerme en la silla y Scott en la cama con Stiles, desparramados en medios espirales corporales que casi no se tocan pero se enciman y que no tienen ningún sentido. Stiles babea y Scott a veces ronca, pero la noche está fresca, la ventana abierta, y Derek finge que duerme hasta que de verdad se queda dormido.

Han hecho eso los últimos tres días de la semana. 

Cuando Stiles se levanta por la mañana, bufa, va al baño, se mete a la ducha y desde ahí grita que más vale que su habitación esté despejada y alguien esté preparando el desayuno.  
Son las nueve. Ninguno de ellos hace desayuno pero Scott pone café para Derek, saca la leche para Stiles y se sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja. Stiles se toma el litro entero y prepara huevos con tocino para tres sin preguntar.  
Después del primer día, Derek come en silencio sin siquiera levantar las cejas; Stiles y Scott pasan la mañana en modo semi-automático hasta que es hora de ir a la escuela. 

Derek no debería dormir ahí, y no debería quedase, pero el primer día nadie le echó, y la verdad es que no funciona bien sin el primer café de la mañana, ya que es un fugitivo no puede ir a comprar comida a ningún sitio. La última vez que intentó cazar algo en el bosque no encontró más que ardillas y la verdad es que la cosa no fue muy bien. No quiere ni pensar en ello. 

Se esconde en la casa de Stiles toda la mañana. A veces usa la cama y duerme un poco. Sube al techo cuando escucha al sheriff demasiado cerca. Espera que la anciana de la casa de al lado no lo haya visto. Podría meterse en el ropero, pero si el sheriff entra no tendría escapatoria, y la verdad es que le incomoda el nivel de inapropiado que eso resulta.  
Un hombre lobo en el ropero.

—x—

Cuando por fin detienen a Peter, Derek no se lamenta. 

El café de Scott no era bueno en absoluto. 

—x—

La próxima vez que la ve es cuando el kanima los atrapa en la piscina. Derek siente vergüenza de sí mismo pero se traga la bilis y acepta su estupidez.

Ni cinco minutos después de que intentara intimidarla con violencia, Stiles le está salvando la vida. 

Cierto que el primer instinto de Derek cada vez que le ve es protegerle. Stiles es un humano, cuando los humanos se rompen tienen que pasar muchas horas en el hospital y él se cura antes de que alguien pueda siquiera pensar en llamar a emergencias. 

Cierto que ese es su primer instinto, pero no le desconcierta de sí mismo ni la mitad de lo que le desconcierta Stiles. Porque el primer instinto de Stiles no es proteger, es una mezcla de sobrevivir, correr y luchar al mismo tiempo, que es tan fuerte que no le permite dejar a nadie atrás.  
Es una especie de pánico sin sentido común alguno y completamente carente de egoísmo. 

Stiles no lo sostuvo por encima del agua durante casi dos horas para que pudiera salvarla cuando se pudiera mover, ella no es la damisela en apuros. Lo hizo por la misma razón por la que no corrió cuando Derek le dijo que corriera. No es capaz de irse sin asegurarse que todo está en orden; que todo, de alguna manera, va a estar bien. Que ha hecho lo correcto. 

Derek no sabe cómo lo hizo. Tampoco fue capaz de darle las gracias.  
Lo único que pudo hacer cuando por fin estuvieron de pie fuera del agua fue mirarla detenidamente, sintiendo que cada vez que la miraba era como la primera vez. “Esta Stiles es nueva”, pero al mismo tiempo la misma Stiles que se rehusaba a cortarle un brazo, que amenazó con abandonarlo a mitad de la carretera, y la misma que cocina panqueques por las noches porque tiene hambre

Se levanta la playera para sacar el exceso de agua y Derek la está mirando todavía, casi en contra de su propia voluntad. No está delgada. No es la clase de chica del vientre plano pero tiene músculos fuertes, el estómago un poco abultado y Derek la mira y no puede evitar pensar en bebés.  
Stiles es joven. Es fuerte, pero tan joven que no ha perdido la grasa de bebé que se desvanece en la mayoría durante la adolescencia. Tiene las caderas anchas, los brazos gruesos, la espalda fornida y las piernas firmes, pero su estómago le recuerda a Derek los niños de año y medio que intentan correr en pañales pero apenas pueden caminar. 

¿Qué es? Derek no sabe. Sea lo que sea, es quizá lo mismo que le hace pensar en ella cuando Peter le está hablando de salvar a Jackson (literalmente) con el poder del amor. Tal vez porque la conversación incluye a Lydia, y Derek sabe, ha visto cómo la mira. Y se pregunta de qué sería capaz Stiles por amor. Si es capaz de aguantar más de setenta kilos extras en una piscina, a punto de ahogarse, por alguien que no vale la pena y no tiene ningún significado para ella, qué sería capaz de hacer “por amor”. 

—x—

Stiles mira con recelo a Erica.

Derek la escucha más de una vez quejarse con Scott de que Erica tiene los pechos muy grandes. Scott le dice que no tiene por qué estar celosa y ella le pega fuerte pero él sólo se ríe.

Stiles usa playeras la mayor parte del tiempo. No es de su incumbencia, pero Laura siempre decía que las playeras cerradas esconden el verdadero potencial de los pechos. Los de Stiles no son muy grandes, pero tampoco son pequeños. 

Derek también opina que los pechos de Erica son demasiado grandes. A Isaac y Boyd les parecen bien, pero a Derek nunca le gustaron grandes. Le gusta poder abarcarlos por completo en la palma de su mano. 

—x—

En honor a la verdad, no recuerda haber pasado tanto tiempo en un auto con otra persona nunca antes, y el tiempo que pasa con Stiles parece hacerse más largo de lo que debería.  
Stiles libera esa clase de energía que te zumba en los oídos y te pone ansioso, sobre todo cuando está esperando por algo y no se le ocurre nada qué decir. Entonces empieza a balbucear sobre cualquier tema, y así es como Derek descubrió lo molestos que le parecen los pantalones sin bolsillos y que ella misma aprendió a cortarse el cabello porque no era capaz de quedarse sentada tanto tiempo en la estética sin hacer que la estilista se enojara. Así es como descubrió que a veces habla sola y que tiene una colección de cartas de Las Tortugas Ninja que Derek no sabía que existían. 

Fue así como descubrió lo mucho que le incomoda ser parte del tres por ciento de la población escolar que todavía tiene su virginidad.  
Derek no necesitaba saberlo, pero ya lo sabía porque Stiles no tiene ningún reparo en decirlo y porque Derek puede olerlo. Es contradictorio, a él realmente le gusta el olor de la virginidad (quizá si Stiles supiera cómo huele, no querría perderla), pero no se acerca ni un poco a lo mucho que le gusta el aroma que desprende alguien el momento exacto en que la pierde. Es como el punto culmine del florecimiento de una flor que nadie jamás ha visto y que sólo puede vislumbrar por un segundo en ese preciso momento. Es un aroma sólido. Una explosión. Los mejores colores y el mejor perfume en el mundo. Nada, absolutamente nada huele ni remotamente parecido.

Derek no habla mucho cuando están en el jeep, pero a veces discuten sobre malas películas viejas y los todavía peores remakes. 

—x—

Derek es un mal alfa y un terrible ser humano.

—x—

El día que Jackson se va a Londres, llueve y Lydia llora. 

Llueve durante tres días.  
Allison intenta consolarla pero al final es Stiles quien la abraza y logra hacer que pare. Quizá por empatía. Lydia no llora muy a menudo, pero Stiles le ha dicho lo bonita que se ve cuando lo hace.

Ese mismo día, Stiles también llora un poco. Lo hace en silencio. Huele a tristeza y agua salada pero no tiene una sola lágrima en la cara.  
También es el día en que Derek se da cuenta de que la ha estado mirando diferente desde hace semanas. ¿Meses? Un largo tiempo del que no se dio cuenta. 

“Oh”, dice cuando está acostado en la cama y entonces guarda silencio sepulcral por lo que resta de la semana. Ni Isaac ni Peter le dicen nada. Si Laura estuviera, ella notaría algo. 

Stiles siempre fue algo que Derek jamás supo cómo asimilar, que ahora se le asienta en el estómago y él no sabe cómo empezar a no hablar de ello. 

Isaac pasa las tardes con Scott y Peter se va sin decir nada.

Stiles aún tiene la sombra del labio partido y líneas de sangre en el ojo. Deaton se ha llevado a Gerard. Derek consigue un loft y hace más ejercicio del que necesita. 

—x—

Pasa un mes y medio antes de que Derek la vuelva a ver. O antes de que Stiles vuelva a ver a Derek. Él a veces va a verla, cuando el café del desayuno le sabe amargo y la cocina no huele a aceite, jugo de naranja y leche. Stiles no lo sabe, Stiles desayuna sola, un tazón de cereal o una pop-tart y sale aprisa a la escuela. Tiene economía a primera hora los martes y literatura los jueves. Habla sola cuando corre por toda la casa buscando sus cosas, y siempre deja una nota pegada en el refrigerador para su padre. 

Derek no la ha estado espiando, a veces llega ahí sin saber cuándo o cómo. Pero ha sido un mes y medio desde la última vez que ella lo vio, y lo primero que él hace cuando abre la puerta es preguntarle que qué es lo que pasa, porque obviamente si alguien ha venido a buscarlo es porque algo pasa. 

—Tío —le dice, abriendo los brazos para enfatizar el reclamo —, no has respondido ninguno de tus mensajes, hemos estado intentando comunicarnos contigo toda la mañana. 

Hasta entonces, Derek recuerda su teléfono, abandonado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta desde la semana pasada, completamente muerto. 

—Qué pasa —pregunta de nuevo, porque si ella se tomó la molestia de ir hasta su loft a buscarlo entonces definitivamente algo pasa. 

Stiles le extiende una bolsa. Una bolsa llena de fresas. Derek alza una ceja. 

—Me gustaría tener una explicación normal para esto, de verdad que me gustaría. Pero no, tiene que ser la versión sobrenatural —suspira —. Había una ninfa, ¿ok? Había, en tiempo pasado, hasta hace como una hora y no gracias a ti, por cierto. Una ninfa o algo, ¿hada? No sé qué demonios era, ¿está bien? , pero era algo y tenía polvos mágicos y ojos locos, y creo que intentaba matarnos a todos con mermelada porque lo único que hizo fue producir una insana cantidad de fresas antes de que Deaton la pusiera a dormir; y me refiero a insana, en Podrías Comer Sólo Fresas Por Uno o Dos Años Enteros. En fin. Hay fresas. Deaton dice que son seguras pero él no quiere descubrir el olor de una tonelada de fresas pasando a mejor vida así que las estamos repartiendo. Estas de aquí son tuyas —hay dos bolsas más en el piso, cerca de Stiles —. Puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras, y si necesitas más, no dudes en decirme. Y sí, todavía tengo unas diez bolsas más que repartir. Dice Scott que hagas el favor de no desaparecer. —Le da la una palmada en el hombro y se da la vuelta para marcharse. Derek la ve irse. No le da las gracias. Derek nunca le da las gracias. No por primera vez tiene la esperanza de que Stiles lo sepa; que tiene mucho tiempo ya agradeciéndole en silencio. 

—x—

El otoño va por la mitad, ya ha empezado a hacer frío y Derek decide que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que horneó pastel. La última vez que horneó pastel de fresa fue en el último cumpleaños de Laura.

—x—

Derek no tiene horno en el loft.  
—x—

Va a la casa de Scott, porque no se le ocurre ningún otro lugar y porque Scott tiene una mamá, y Derek está seguro que, sin importar lo mucho que no esté en casa o no le guste cocinar, toda mamá tiene utensilios para hornear. 

Cuando llega ella no está en casa pero Derek toca la puerta de cualquier modo y Scott la abre con una expresión confundida. 

—Necesito tu cocina —le dice y levanta un poco la bolsa que lleva en la mano —. No tengo horno en el loft. —Scott lo mira con el ceño fruncido pero lo deja pasar sin decir nada.

Derek no esperaba que hubiera nadie más, pero por supuesto que esta es su vida y Stiles está sentada en el sillón. Levanta una ceja cuando lo ve entrar y Scott se encoje de hombros. “Necesita la cocina”, le oye decir cuando él ya no está a la vista, en un tono de no tener ni idea.  
Derek sonríe para sí mismo. Stiles no dice una sola palabra pero Derek puede casi escuchar sus labios moverse cuando gesticula un ferviente “¿Qué Coño?” a Scott antes de reiniciar el vídeojuego.

El pastel termina teniendo dos pisos, porque compró suficiente harina, y Derek se toma el tiempo para decorarlo porque tiene más que suficientes fresas.  
Al final parece un pastel de cumpleaños, a su mamá le hubiera encantado, porque le encantaba ver a Derek metido en la cocina, decía que era como un raro y fallido experimento. Derek podía hornear casi cualquier cosa, pero le era prácticamente imposible cocinar, ni siquiera algo tan simple como sopa.

Derek sabe que lo están mirando desde la puerta de la cocina pero está muy ocupado pensando en dónde demonios lo va a meter, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Stiles ya le ha sacado una foto. —Lindo. —Dice, y a Derek le enrojecen las orejas incluso si sabe que ella está hablando del pastel —¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ni idea. 

Stiles bufa una risa y Derek se siente un poco libre, porque esta es la clase de cosas que no importa si no tiene idea. 

Al final lo cortan y lo reparten en la comisaría y el hospital.  
Stiles se come tres trozos y se arroja al sofá, demasiado llena para moverse y quejándose de las injusticias del mundo y de que Derek intenta matarlos a todos.  
Derek piensa que es ridícula. 

—x—

Quiere decir que la primera vez que la besa no está consciente de sí mismo, pero la verdad es que lo está. La verdad es que ha estado soñando cosas. 

La besa tres veces antes de que ella reaccione a lo que está pasando, sólo labios contra labios, contacto suave y rápido.  
Le da el primer beso y ella parpadea e intenta hablar pero él la besa dos veces más antes de que pueda decir algo. Tienen veinte minutos corriendo de un perro de metro y medio de alto con dos cabezas que resultó ser imaginario, y Derek no debería, pero está cansado, porque le fastidia cuando se burlan de él y todo fue culpa de la cosecha de plantas extrañas que la bruja que se mudó a vivir al bosque puso en su jardín.

Están escondidos detrás de un árbol y Scott le acaba de mandar un mensaje a Stiles diciendo que ya había hablado con la bruja y todo estaba bien.  
A Derek no le gustan los alucinógenos. 

Stiles está quieta, callada, la boca entreabierta, y Derek suspira y hace amago de ponerse de pie antes de hacer otra estupidez cuando Stiles le toma la mano. Ingenuo Derek si creyó que se podía ir así sin más. Stiles tiene el corazón acelerado pero Derek sabe que eso es por la carrera, y tiene el ceño fruncido y eso, quizá es por el beso. 

Decir que Stiles huele a madera fresca, frutos rojos y menta probablemente no es una buena excusa pero a Derek le golpea cada vez que la ve, y no sabe cómo es que siempre terminan en esa clase de situaciones, solos, juntos. 

Derek quiere decir que lo siente, pero no está arrepentido, y Stiles parece más confundida por el hecho de que alguien le haya robado un beso que por el hecho de que haya sido él. Abre la boca para decir algo pero sólo frunce más las cejas y la vuelve a cerrar.  
Todavía no le ha soltado la mano. Lo mira a la cara y Derek no necesita que lo pregunte para saber qué es lo que quiere decir, pero se encoge un poco de hombros porque no tiene una respuesta. Él la estaba mirando, ella lo miró, y él dejó que su cuerpo se impulsara a sí mismo; no estaban tan lejos, eso es lo peor, que estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro de forma natural que Derek sólo tuvo que dejarse caer y ya estaba sobre su boca. 

—Lo volvería a hacer —le dice, porque ella no ha dicho nada y siempre que están juntos el espacio se llena a sí mismo con palabras; el silencio no les es así de familiar, y Derek es capaz de hablar. Mucho. —Si tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer.

—Pues la estás dejando pasar. —Le dice. Porque no le gusta que la reten. 

Cuando se besan de nuevo es cuando Derek se pregunta Qué demonios estoy haciendo, pero ya es demasiado tarde porque Stiles le está sonriendo. 

No se aman súbitamente, pero ahora son conscientes de que se atraen. 

No se sueltan la mano mientras caminan hacia el auto y Stiles le hace muchas preguntas de qué demonios y cuándo demonios y cómo demonios, y Derek no tiene ni idea, así que hace ruidos de frustración y la invita a comer helado el viernes después de la escuela. 

—Tu papá va a colgarme si se entera. —Le dice, porque no cree que el sheriff lo haría pero tampoco cree que vaya a estar feliz al respecto.

—Nah —le dice ella y luego abre mucho los ojos —. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que va a hacer. — Y ambos saben que es probable que pase mucho tiempo antes de que él se entere, sea cual sea la forma en que se entere. 

Ninguno de los dos pregunta si están juntos ahora, pero mientras tanto tienen una “cita” el viernes. 

—x—

El problema de Derek es que a veces no piensa demasiado. A veces no piensa suficiente. 

Por eso es que se para a la casa de Stiles a las siete de la noche y se deja a sí mismo entrar por la ventana como lo ha hecho un par de veces. Está pensando en pasar con ella un rato, porque es lunes y los martes entra un poco más tarde a clases, y a veces Stiles lo sienta con ella en la cama y ven una película en su computadora. También comen algo, y Derek tiene un poco de hambre, y Stiles hace los mejores sándwiches que alguien le haya hecho a Derek. 

Está pensando en eso cuando abre la ventana, no está pensando en que Stiles se ducha antes de irse a dormir, y que camina desde el baño a su habitación en ropa interior y toalla, con el cabello mojado sobre la cara, descalza. No está pensando en ello porque usualmente no se presenta en su casa así de tarde, pero se le olvidó mirar el reloj antes de salir. 

Ella entra en la habitación, cierra la puerta, se gira y lo ve. —Oh Dios mío, Derek —se ajusta más la toalla y podría ser gracioso porque no hay nada que ver, y Derek sólo le está mirando la cara y los pies, y de pronto las manos, pero él está petrificado en la ventana, la sangre le corre fría. 

Es la segunda vez que la ve sin camiseta, tiene el cuello largo, le creció un poco el cabello; Derek dice “hm” y hace amago de salir por la ventana cuando ella le pregunta —Derek, ¿te veo mañana? ¿Después de la escuela? —dando un par de pasos hacia el frente. Más cerca. Tiene un lunar en la clavícula.

—Sí —dice él. No se disculpa, pero sale de ahí más rápido de lo planeado. 

—Qué demonios —dice cuando cree que él ya no puede oírla.

“Qué demonios”, piensa él cuando llega al loft y todavía tiene la sangre fría. 

—x—

El problema con Stiles es que le gusta ignorar los problemas y procrastinar hasta que se van por sí solos.  
El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, no funciona. Derek lo sabe por experiencia.

Cuando la recoge de la escuela el siguiente día actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
El jeep está en el taller y tienen una semana haciendo lo mismo pero es justo ese momento en que su cuerpo elige para recordarle que Stiles tiene diecisiete, que lo que ellos tienen todavía no es oficial para nadie más, que en algún momento le van a tener que decir al sheriff, y que su olor a menta y frutos rojos lo golpea como aire fresco cada vez. Derek está acostumbrado, hace muchos años que su vida dejó de ser fácil, y también es más viejo de lo que todo el mundo cree; los años en criaturas como ellos funcionan de forma distinta, y tampoco le molesta que Stiles sea menor de edad (aunque está seguro de que el sheriff no opina lo mismo). Lo que le molesta es que todavía ni siquiera termina el primer mes y a él ya le ha calado. 

—Hey tú —lo saluda cuando se sube al auto. Él tampoco menciona nada. Cuando se está estacionando Stiles le toma la mano y Derek se gira para besarla; pierden un par de minutos en el auto. Stiles le pregunta si quiere pasar, es algo que hacen a veces, cuando el sheriff no está; entrar, comer algo, sentarse al sillón, hacer tarea. 

Esta vez, antes de abrirle la puerta, Stiles le dice —Y, si vas a hacer de fugitivo de nuevo, creo que es buena idea que uses el teléfono primero. —Se ríe y Derek le pega en el hombro. 

—x—

El día que la lleva a comer helado por primera vez las cosas son un poco extrañas sólo por la realización de que se conocen quizá un poco mucho más de lo que en un principio pensaron.  
La parte positiva es que Stiles no se queda sin tema de conversación a menos que alguien le pida que hable. 

Al final es como cualquier conversación que usualmente tienen cuando están juntos, excepto porque esta vez nadie está intentando asesinarles y hay helado de por medio. A Stiles le gusta el helado de yogur, a Derek le gusta el de piña.  
Cuando Stiles se ríe a Derek todo le sabe más dulce y se pregunta cómo lo hace. Contrario a la creencia popular, Stiles no sonríe tanto, pero hay cosas que la ponen de buen humor, y cuando pasa se le ilumina la mirada y se le expande el rostro. Lleva sujeto el pelo con un prendedor porque ya está lo suficientemente largo para picarle los ojos. Al salir, Derek le roma la mano y ella sonríe con el mismo gesto que siempre usa para burlarse de él.

—Qué —le dice, porque no recuerda haber hecho nada que ameritara burla.

—Nada. No, todo. ¿Es esto…? ¿Somos… “algo” ahora, entonces? 

—¿Algo como “quieres hacer algo conmigo mañana”? Entonces sí. 

—¿Algo como qué? 

—No sé, Stiles, yo ofrecí helado, te toca a ti dar ideas.

—Listillo. 

Terminan yendo al lago a cazar renacuajos para un proyecto de biología. Derek le acaricia el cabello y la besa despacio sólo para ver cómo reacciona, Stiles se sostiene de su cintura, cierra los ojos y arruga un poco la nariz. Le pone un renacuajo en el cuello. 

—x—

Ese día no comen algo, no hacen tarea, no ven una película. Cuando Stiles cierra la puerta y se gira a mirarlo Derek le arranca media sonrisa en un beso, y es la primera vez que Stiles se deja besar de verdad; pone una expresión seria y después de un segundo cierra los ojos y se deja caer contra Derek, él la sostiene por la cintura, ella le pone las manos en el cuello. Se besan despacio pero queriendo ir más profundo, y cuando rozan sus lenguas juntas la boca de Stiles está fresca, no tiene sabor, sólo una sensación como de oxígeno y labios casi apenas entreabiertos. Se deja llevar y respira despacio, y Derek la ha estado mirando todo el tiempo.

—x—

La primera vez que la besa, Stiles está pensando “Mierda, mierda, mierda” porque hay algo feo siguiéndolos; Derek intentó atacarlo pero sólo terminó en el piso, y Stiles tenía casi tres días sin dormir bien así que si lo arrastra de la chaqueta y sale corriendo, nadie puede culparla. 

Se están escondiendo en un árbol cuando le llega el mensaje de Scott, y ella piensa “Puta Maldita…” cuando Derek prácticamente se deja caer despacio sobre ella. 

No es que Stiles no haya besado nunca antes, pero nadie nunca antes le había robado un beso. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, él ya se está levantando y yendo sin siquiera decir ‘lo siento’, pero está bien, porque Derek nunca se disculpa, e igual si comenzara ahora ella pensaría que está poseído. Está bien porque nadie nunca se disculpa con Derek tampoco. 

Ella lo toma de la mano porque sí. Porque igual tampoco la besan muy seguido y Stiles no es ciega, Derek es atractivo, tiene labios suaves; es gruñón y malo en las conversaciones, pero Stiles es muy mala tomando decisiones bajo presión, así que lo reta como siempre lo hace y Derek responde igual que siempre, e igual no está poseído, igual ya se acostumbró a estar a su alrededor y dijo Qué Demonios, Stiles no sabe, pero la invita a comer helado o algo igual de absurdo y ella dice que sí, porque igual y le da lo mismo. 

Es una cita, tal vez una relación, tampoco se están jurando amor eterno, todo el mundo tiene relaciones, incluso Derek Hale; y justo en ese momento ella no encuentra una buena razón para decirle no. 

Se conocen de hace tiempo, su relación es un poco extraña, pero el tío nunca le ha hecho realmente nada, y ella está segura que en algún sitio debe tener más expresión además de Te Mato y Ojalá Me Tragara La Tierra. Y qué coño, si alguien la quiere ligar igual puede ser Derek. 

—x— 

 

Derek Hale está fichado; acusado de asesinato, nadie sabe qué edad tiene, es un hombre lobo y está casi siempre en alguna clase de peligro de muerte que incluye alguna cosa bizarra que ni siquiera se sabía que pudiera existir.  
Stiles jamás piensa en ello. Jamás. 

O quizá un poco cuando están intentando matarlos o los errores vienen y les muerden los talones, pero tampoco lo piensa mucho. Qué le va a pensar.  
Honestamente jamás le pasa por la cabeza cuando de casualidad piensa en Derek; su vida ya es rara de cojones como para complicarla pensando en ese tipo de cosas. 

Es algo que definitivamente no cuenta ni como lo último que le pasa por la cabeza cuando suben las escaleras entre besos, tropezando hasta su recámara. 

—x—

Es ella la que lo sugiere, con voz bajita y pesada. Porque él es suficientemente valiente para abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, pero no para nada más. 

En realidad nadie sugiere nada. Ella dice “¿Deberíamos…?”, él la mira, y entonces ella lo está jalando hacia la habitación. Derek debería decir que no, porque legalmente él es un adulto y el adulto siempre debe decir No en situaciones como esta, pero Derek es un horrible adulto y no dice nada. 

Stiles tiene diecisiete. A Derek nunca le importó la edad, porque siendo un hombre lobo en realidad no les enseñan a contar los años. O los días. No son tan importantes. A veces ni siquiera las horas importan mucho. 

En el mundo de Stiles importan, y Derek debería decir que no, pero decide que el punto llamado Demasiado Lejos es siempre muy claro, y es probable que fuera el momento en el que alguno de los dos empiece a quitarse la ropa. Derek no va a ser el primero.  
O quizá. Porque lo primero que hace cuando la puerta de la habitación está cerrada es quitarse la chaqueta y arrojarla con cuidado a la silla; alega que es porque aún es verano y lo hace para subirse las mangas de la playera, no para quitársela.

Stiles se saca la sudadera y los tenis, y nada más porque Derek está de nuevo ahí, sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos para besarle la boca. 

Derek no recordaba que los besos eran suaves y no sabían amargos. 

Cae sobre la cama y se quita las botas sin desabrochar; por un breve segundo piensa en el sheriff, en la clase de persona que a él le gustaría para Stiles y que definitivamente no es alguien como Derek. Piensa en qué diría si supiera, si tal vez intentaría dispararle a Derek o tal vez lo obligaría a cenar con él; si Stiles se lo diría o al final tendría que descubrirlo todo por sí mismo, y si haría algo al respecto o suspiraría abrumado por la información y lo dejaría pasar hasta encontrar una buena explicación o respuesta como a veces lo hace. 

Piensa en él un segundo y después piensa que es ridículo, porque ahora está ahí sobre la cama y Stiles le sonríe pequeñas sonrisas cuando ambos se sacan las playeras y ella sube y se sienta sobre sus caderas, aún llevan bastante ropa puesta. 

Ahora está ahí, pero en una semana podría estar solo en el loft intentando no pensar en lo que ya no tiene, fallando a ratos y leyendo libro tras libro que se pudiera encontrar. Quién sabe, podría estar solo y fingiendo que intenta aprender a fumar, después de todos los años que lo consideró una pérdida de tiempo.

Quién sabe, en una semana, podría estar solo. 

Pero ahora está ahí, quitándole el cabello de la cara a Stiles porque ya le cubre un poco los ojos pero no se ha puesto nada para sujetarlo porque está convencida de que lo volverá a cortar pronto. 

Su sujetador no es deportivo, es azul, de algodón, no pretende ser ni un poco sexy pero Derek tiene la certeza de que esta es Stiles intentando ser sexy, y de pronto sabe que nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer más bonita. 

Se inclina, lo besa, le acaricia el cuello y él la sostiene por los costados; manos en la cintura sobre la piel desnuda y acariciando sólo con los pulgares. No las mueve de ahí en ningún momento. Stiles se mueve despacio y Derek le muerde los labios. Se queda quieto, dejando que ella lleve el ritmo. Derek está firme tan rápido que tiene una retrospectiva de cuando tenía trece años.  
Se va a correr en los pantalones, lo sabe cuando los movimientos de Stiles se vuelven erráticos y empuja hacia abajo más firme pero no más rápido y Derek no tiene más opción que responder con las caderas; más rápido, más fuerte, sujetándose a ella como todas las veces que se han salvado la vida.

Stiles se corre, lo sabe porque le entierra la cara en el cuello y se le va la respiración por un minuto; pequeños gemidos detrás de su oído pero no deja de mover las caderas hasta que se queda sin fuerza. 

Derek se corre cuando siente su cuerpo colapsar encima suyo. Rígido, inhalando profundo el aroma a menta y frutos rojos que le bloquea los sentidos; tibio, fresco, rodeado de sexo y mezclado con el musgo y madera de pino quemada que es el suyo. Le acaricia el cabello, le acaricia la espalda, y Stiles le deja besos suaves en el cuello. Derek sabe que está sonriendo. 

Se levantan, se limpian, y ven una película sobre la cama, tomados de la mano hasta que se quedan dormidos. 

Se queda hasta que Stiles tiene que ir a la escuela de nuevo. Hacen juntos el desayuno y él le besa la nuca mientras ella prepara waffles sólo porque puede.  
Derek hace muffins y los deja sobre la mesa. 

—x—

—Stiles, apestas a Derek. 

—Seh.

—Ugh.

—x—

Cuando comenzaron a salir, Stiles pensó que no duraría más de un par de semanas, quizá un mes; quizá dos. Tampoco pensó en ello más de un par de veces. Dependiendo de la emoción de sus vidas. 

Va a ser un año. Todavía no se termina. A veces Derek la lleva a correr con él; el día de su cumpleaños le regaló un nuevo bate de béisbol. También le enseñó a preparar pastelillos. En navidad llegó a su casa en abrigo y cargando soufflé; su papá incluso le dio la mano. 

Algunos días se despierta en la cama de Derek, entra mucho la luz por la ventana y se esconde debajo de él.

A veces Derek le dice que la quiere.  
A veces Stiles se lo dice a él.


End file.
